Bittersweet Love
by FlopPoc
Summary: Squinoa AU **Trailer included - details inside** A story of love, deceit, revenge and fate. After a painful breakup, can both Squall and Rinoa move on or rekindle their bitter love? 4 years later, Fate played its cards and now - it cannot be stopped...
1. Prologue

**Bittersweet Love**

**Prologue**

**By Flopp&Pock**

---

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything of Square Enix.

---

**Trailer Link:**

Go to youtube, and type in

/watch?v=CySw5EDFVuQ

or

type in search 'floppy bittersweet love trailer'

---

"Are you a friend of Rinoa's?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Boyfriend?" He nodded.

"I see..."

"And you are?"

"Her fiancé," the man replied politely, despite the fact that he has just found out the one he loved has found another.

"Sorry?" exclaimed Squall, startled from the newly found information.

"We were engaged since we were little and we're to be wedded once she graduates." Squall shifted uneasily in his seat and soon was lost in his own thoughts.

"We're having a party for her father's birthday," he reached into his pocket of his black suit and handed Squall and invitation "do come," he said before standing up from his seat, brushing his jacket. He turned and was about to leave when he paused and turned his head back, "the drink's on me".

"Dammit!" he swore under his breath as he scrunched up the invitation in his hand.

---

"Invitation please," asked the girl at the front gate. Squall handed over the crumpled invitation as she gave him a weird look after seeing the condition it was in. He shrugged. She nodded as he continued his way into the building.

The house was nice. Who owned it? He had no idea but it definitely belongs to someone rich. The tiles were creamy color with sophisticated patterns on its edges. Everyone in the hall was either chattering in small social groups or they were having snacks or drinks at their table. Then suddenly the room went dark and the spotlight focused on top of the stairs. _Rinoa._ The room filled with gasps and eyes focusing on the female figure. Rinoa was there with her right hand resting on the railing as she slowly descended the steps. At the bottom of the steps was a young man, the man that Squall spoke to earlier. He wore formal black attire with white gloves and tie. Squall on the other hand wore black jeans and a black casual silk shirt. He felt out of place. His face tightened, teeth gritted as he saw Rinoa took hold of the man's hand as they slowly inched closer together and danced with the slow, graceful music that was being played by the small group of musicians.

People huddled together in small groups and started whispering. "Those two are a perfect match," a lady whispered in admiration to the other.

"I know! They look perfect next to each other! It's a couple bought to us by Hyne."

No matter where he moved, the whispers were the same. They were perfect. _Perfect..._he thought bitterly to himself. His grip tightened around the wine glass he held in his hand and his heart felt empty. Suddenly he felt like he needed some air, he pushed himself through the crowd to get to the side-door but just meters before getting there he unintentionally bumped into the waiter and all the wine-glasses shattered against the floor. Females squealed, lights were back on and people were murmuring and pushing against each other to get a glimpse of what happened. Squall quickly ran out of the hall before people knew it was him.

The couple stopped dancing as they looked over to the direction of the breaking glass. Rinoa saw a fleeting figure from the scene. _Squall? _She thought to herself. _Can't be..._

_---_

_Breathe...breathe... _he kept mentally telling himself as he breathed the fresh cold air at night.

"Squall?" asked a female's voice from behind, a voice to familiar. He slowly turned around and faced her. "What are you doing here?!" she was shocked.

"What am I doing here...?" he asked, he slightly scoffed as he brushed his hair back with his right hand. "Of course you didn't want me here!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I am hearing this! If I weren't here, then I wouldn't know that you were a lying and a cheating bitch!" he exclaimed in a cold and icy voice, pointing his finger accusingly at her.

Rinoa flinched at the bitterness in his voice. She never saw him _this_ mad before. "I...I..." she was lost for words. "I'm sorry..."

Tears threatened to make its way to his eyes as he tried his hardest to contain them. Anger and sadness flushed through him as he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind them. "Rinoa." Squall kept his gaze on her as she turned her head around. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I-," she began as she looked at Squall who now turned his head and looked away from the couple.

"Rinoa...your father has been looking for you. Come on," he urged without noticing Squall's presence. He heard everything that the two said, nothing needed to be pointed out. Jake moved over to Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. At the corner of her eye she could see the look in his eyes - filled with disgust and hurt. "Oh, hey! Glad you made it," he smiled while Rinoa turned her head and looked at him. _You invited him...? _she thought to herself. Jake extended his hand. Squall inhaled deeply before turning to face the man who is supposed to be his enemy. He extended his hand and greeted Jake. "Are you all right, Rinoa?"

"I'm fine," she said in a low quivering voice.

"Come on, let's go inside before you get cold," he said, rubbing the side of her shoulders. "Excuse us Squall, enjoy yourself." Jake smiled before he ushered Rinoa back inside.

---

"Squall! Squall!" shouted Rinoa as she chased after him. "Please don't go!" His back turned from her, he just continued walking. Behind him a female struggled to run as she's struggling to keep up the pace while taking off her heels. "Please Squall! Stop!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Rinoa caught up to him trying to regain her breathing pattern. "What?" he asked disgustedly yet saddened.

"I...I..." she managed to say, stretching her hand out to grab his. "I'm really sorry...it's not how it looks! You have to let me ex-"

She was cut off fast. "Damn straight you should be!" he fused not looking at her in the eye and taking his hand away from hers and placing them in his pocket. "You know! You..." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then tilted his head upwards and looked up at the night-sky above him. _Just like the night when we first met..._ he thought to himself. _But...there weren't this many clouds back then... _"I...thought you were different...I thought we had something..."

Rinoa looked at him with pleading eyes. "Squall! I tri-!"

He wouldn't let her finish. It was enough. "You could've at least told me about this..." he said in a whispered tone, he closed his eyes and inhaled in the deep-cold-night-air. Lightning began and with minutes to spare; it rained. "Nice meeting you, Rinny," he finally said. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter – the sound of the rain consumed the words wanted to be said. A lone-tear slid down his face as he avoided her gaze, hugged her gently and walked away.

For once in her life she wished she had the courage to do something, she wished that she could grab him and tell him to not leave, she wished that she could've turned back time, she wished that he wouldn't had walked away...but he did.

---

"_**Perhaps it would've been better if we never met from the beginning."**_

_Is there such a thing called fate?_

_If she had called out his name, held on to him and not let him go that night – would it have made a difference for what is perhaps bound to happen?_

_---_

**A/N:**

Some of you might've known me as _'viiruz'_, _'forbiddenhearts'_ – my child years. I've taken a pretty long break from writing due to events of my life but now I'm back. I've worked hard on this story and I hope it captivates a lot of you and I do hope everyone view/understanding of the story as it unveils. I've matured a lot over the years so criticism or any form of comments will always be much appreciated.

I'm pretty sure you all have watched the trailer before reading, _I hope_. I've worked hard on that as well, please tell me what you think about it. And hope to see everyone you all, till next time.

**Special Thanks:**

I would like to say thank you to _hisashino_ and _misswa _for providing me the links that helped me to make the trailer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet Love**

**Chapter 1**

**By Flopp&Pock**

---

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that the Chapter updated a few hours later than planned, I got caught up doing a few stuff and before I knew it – it was the next day...Thank you to everyone who's read the prologue and watched the trailer.

**Renegade Seraph: **Ha! Thank you for the review, I remember reading your stories years back – was a fan! Never thought I'll get a review from my favourite writers back then. That made my day, so thank you heaps. It was sad to hear that PasifiKStaR has retired...for now hopefully. 

**Lady-Rinoa14: **I haven't read other Bittersweet fictions but I do hope mine will stand out. Yeah, Squall's quite different in this fiction but I find that's what makes him more intriguing rather than having all his moves predicted.

**Anonymous: **I can't tell much about the ending but you just have to wait and read. The trailer wasn't really meant to tell much but just intrigue all you guys to find out what happened. So my objection is done! ]

---

_4 years later. . . _

The same old sky. The same old people swaggering around the city trying to make enough dollars for a living; stupidly dreaming that they'll get somewhere but they never do. Then there's the ones who are just at peace and enjoy life. Squall Leonhart – age 29. He's neither of them. He isn't quite sure of what he is pursuing or what he wants. He looked very different from years back. His face has gotten broader and his hair dyed pitch black. Though, one thing that hasn't changed are his stormy grey eyes – the feeling you get when you look deep into them; the mystery waiting to be discovered and the shiver it sends when you linger around too long. Over the years he has grown a slight stubble, his hair had grown longer and he had this certain rugged look about him. It was sexy. Everything about him always made the girls go in awe. It's been years since that rainy night. The night he experienced betrayal and heartbreak.

The hooded-cap male figure browsed the frozen food behind the glass windows at the corner store. All these years he had been living on coffee and frozen food stashed in his freezer.

"Excuse me," his senses went haywire when he heard a familiar female voice. Ignoring it, he continued to scan the frozen food section. As he walked along the isle slowly, an item slid its way to the tip of his shoe. "Oh sorry!" He bent down and picked up the meat. Just as he looked up, his heart dropped deeper than it has already been. His gaze quickly shifted to the female in front of him. He caught a quick glimpse of her profile before her dark-hair shielded her face as she accidentally dropped her wallet.

_Sweet Hyne... _

It. Was. Her.

The girl who had his heart, toyed with it and casted it upon the sidewalk to get trampled on. He quickly pulled down the tip of his cap to make his face less visible.

"Here you go," he said, lowering the tone of his voice.

"Thank you," she replied, brushing her bangs to the side. She couldn't help but be intrigued by him. He quickly turned around before she realised who he was. "Wait...Sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, we've never met," he quickly replied, sweat beginning to consume his face. "See ya around," he quickly turned around to the next aisle as he let out a sigh of relief. _What's she doing here? _He thought to himself. _People like 'that' don't go to places like 'this'... _Not risking the chance, he placed the basket down and quickly exited the store before anymore coincidences happened.

"That'll be 23.99."

Taking the purse from her handbag she gave the cashier the money. "Keep the change," she smiled as she grabbed hold of the plastic bags.

The air was cold and it was 11pm sharp at night. Majority of the people on this side of the town aren't tucked warmly in their beds, it was dangerous at night. This area is known as the father of hooligans, drug addicts and dealers. _What's she doing here? _He lit the butt of his cigarette and inhaled it deeply – the smoke escaped his mouth and evaporated into the chilly air of the night. He glanced up at the sky. He chuckled at the thought of the irony, _just like that night, eh? _The black-haired female on the other sidewalk began walking. He followed. He was careful, not too close and just far enough for her to be in sight. After this many years, you would think he wouldn't care. Yet, he did. She's grown more over the years. Her hair is longer and her features are more defined. _Her height didn't improve much though, _he chuckled at his own thought.

The group of males hollered and whistled at her as she crossed paths with them. Her arms around her long jacket tightened and her steps quickened. _Why did all the local shops have to close today! _She thought irritably. The distance left to walk wasn't much but that didn't ensure her a safe walk. Looking behind her back, she started to notice someone following her. Her steps were faster than ever. She's never been on this side of town before besides years ago when she was with Squall. The figure's steps quickened as hers did. She quickly salvaged her handbag for the pepper spray and her car keys. Rinoa entered the car quickly and locked all the doors. Catching her breath she looked through the rear-view mirror - no one was around.

"Stalking is a crime, my friend," Squall said as he lit the cigarette between his lips looking down at the unconscious male on the ground. _What am I saying? I'm doing the same thing._

The car turned into a mansion. He squinted his eyes as he tried to read the writing planted on the metal plates. _Ca...ra..._ He froze. _The Caraway Mansion! _He sighed as he rubbed his right eye with the corner of his jacket. _So many things have changed... I couldn't even recognise it or is this a new mansion? _He thought to himself. He continued to inhale the cigarette clipped between his two fingers as he watched the door of the house open. His gaze hardened as he recognized the male at the door. He scoffed but his gaze remained on him. "Bastard," he mumbled before taking one last deep inhale then throwing the bud on the sidewalk as he turned and continued his way.

---

Squall woke up to have the sunlight piercing through his blinds, making him squint as he opened his eyes. He recalled the memories of the night before, how he wished he never saw her, bringing back the pain and bitterness in his heart. As he stood up, he felt the uneasiness in himself just wishing he could continue sleeping. He walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water rubbing his stubble in the process. As he scuffed the liquid his phone vibrated beside him. "Leonhart," he answered still dreary and drowsy.

Seifer, one of his long-time friends was on the line. Who would have thought: two arch-enemies becoming best buddies. Ironic. "Hey! Come to the Mall now! The girls are excited to tell ya something."

There was no reply. Squall closed the phone before he threw it across the room onto the couch. His body collapsed onto the lounge chair as he closed his eyes and reminisced the memories from last night. The mobile vibrated again. He ignored it. After a few minutes had passed, the mobile continued vibrating. Unable to ignore it any longer, Squall leaped to his feet and flicked open the phone. "What?" he snapped, irritably.

"Heya Squall!" squealed a voice on the other line. Squall slightly pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Selphie! You dumb-nut!" she laughed. "Oh my Hyne! I can't believe you forgot about me."

He groaned. "What do you want?" asked Squall, straight to the point.

He could hear Selphie pondering on the line. "Um... we just wanna catch up, you know? It's been like ten years or something!"

Squall scoffed softly. "No."

"Come on!" she squealed from the other line. "It'll be fun!"

He paused for a moment. "Will...Rin be there?"

"Nope, just you and us! Don't worry we won't bite!" She made a fierce noise.

He sighed before replying, "...Ok..." _It can't be much harm and also...I guess I miss having them around, _he thought to himself.

"That's great! Can't wait to see you again, Squall! Just like ol' buddy to buddy times!" Squall chuckled to himself. "We'll see you so-!" Squall hanged up and walked over to the bathroom. His hair was scruffy and sticking up, his face was drawn from the lack of sleep last night. The stubble over his face gave him a messy and dirty yet attractive look. He turned on the tap and cupped a handful of water and rinsed his face. He exited the apartment to yet expecting another - dull day.

---

"Hey man! Finally grabbing fresh air and not being a night stalker?" joked Seifer as he placed his arm over Squall's shoulder.

"Hey..." replied Squall unenthusiastically. "Why are _they_ here?" asked Squall quietly.

Seifer shrugged. "I thought it would've been good if you, you know - face your fear."

"Fear?" questioned Squall as one of his eyebrow cocked up.

Seifer smiled. "Yeah man, it's been four years! Live again already!" exclaimed Seifer as he quickly turned around and greeted the gang. Squall stayed quiet as he shifted his eyes from one person to another.

Selphie rushed over to Squall and hugged him tightly. "Hey! How you been?!" she questioned.

"The usual," he replied, trying to fend her off him.

"So! So, let's get you all cleaned up and dressed up for tonight!" she announced, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Squall looked lost. "Dress up for what? What are you talking about?"

"You know...the reunion _tonight_! It's going to be great! Didn't Seifer tell you?" exclaimed Selphie as she looked over to Seifer.

"Mmhmm," agreed Rikku next to her.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I have plans," he plainly lied.

"Like what?" interrogated Selphie. Her eyes narrowed as she examined him. "You're lying! Aw, come on Squall! It's going to be a blast!"

"Is," he paused for awhile before continuing. "Is...Rinoa going to be there?" he asked.

Selphie placed a finger upon her lips and thought about the question. "Of course, silly!" she winked at him.

"Come on Squall! Time to face the music, eh?" added Seifer putting his arms over the two girl's shoulders.

After a few moments, Squall nodded. The girls cheered with grins plastered on their faces. "Since we've got this sorted out, let's get the make-over happening!" He rolled his eyes before getting dragged over to a nearby shop.

Bored and their legs exhausted from the two girls dragging them around, the three boys sat down at the coffee shop while waiting Rikku and Selphie. "So what have you been up to all these years man?" Irvine asked while he twirled the coffee in his cup.

"Nothing really..."

Irvine scoffed. "Come on, man. It's been four years, you couldn't have done just nothing, like _absolutely nothing!_"

"Squally-boy hiding secrets now, eh?" added Seifer.

Squall glared at him. "I just do a few odd jobs here and there, that's all," he said his expression plain and bored. Both males raised their eyebrows. "Travel, mostly." Irvine nodded his back, pretending he believed him.

"Well, remember how back then we used to bet who was the first to get married?" Seifer laughed. "Guess who?" No reply came. "Oh, come on! It's not that hard!"

"Irvine?"

"No!" Squall creased his eyebrows.

"You're out of the question..." He pondered. "Zell?" He guessed.

"No! And for your information, I am very much in the equation!" he said with one of the biggest grins on his face.

"Congratulations! Which unlucky girl is it?"

---

_The Reunion_ was held at a common venue. Everyone dressed formally as if they were years back at college-formals and parties. Males dressed in formal suits with their partner for the night beside them. Squall was late, as usual. He was re-thinking over his decision of coming and re-evaluating how his reaction should be if _they_ met again. He entered the vicinity, scanned the area and blended himself in the crowd. Everyone chattered amongst themselves while meeting familiar faces again. He grabbed a nearby drink on the table and gulped it fast. "Hey, glad you actually came!" cheered Seifer as he slapped Squall on his back.

Lights dimmed and the spotlight was set on the stage. The DJ cut off the music and took the microphone to his hand. "Hey y'all! How's everyone doing tonight?" He exclaimed.

"Great!" the crowd yelled.

"That's fantastic! You all having fun?!"

"Is that?" Squall silently whispered.

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah it is. Wakka still as young as ever."

"Yes!" The crowd shouted again with even more excitement. "Good! Good. Look at y'all all grown up now from being lil pumpkin-faced kids," He laughed. "So, as I was gonna say. Our special event of the evening! Everyone put your hands together for _'Rinoa Heartilly'_!" Everyone clapped and cheered as the black-haired female in a white creamy dress entered the stage. Squall could hear the males cheering their heads off. He felt the jealousy boil in him.

"Hey guys!" She cheered through the microphone to her supporters. "It's been four years already, hey? Time sure does fly past pretty fast...I hope that you all been well." Her fingers fiddled with the microphone. She bit her lip before saying, "this is a song that I wrote a very long time ago...but the moment never came for me to sing this to him. But tonight, I've decided to sing it. It is very special to me - dedicated to the most important person in my life." Tears formed at the brim of her eyes as memories came flooding back to her. "I hope you all enjoy it." Rinoa walked over to the piano, sat herself down and closed her eyes. She took a deep inhale trying to control her emotions. Before striking the keys on the piano. _Four years..._

_Take me back into the arms I love_

Her fingers glided along the piano keys flawlessly. She was an angel that fell from heaven.

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more _

_Don't go you know you will break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still_

In the far back Seifer eyed Squall as he watched him gaze at Rinoa intently. "Hey I'm gonna go over there for a second, ok?" he whispered over to Squall before disappearing amongst the crowd.

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

"He's hooked!" grinned Seifer as he sneakily exited to the hallway.

Selphie squealed and was quickly hushed by Rikku. "Sorry! Everything is looking good! Ok Team let's get these two lovebirds back together!" announced Selphie in the hallway.

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

Her music touched him. She was singing to him. Her words were sincere. Their hearts were trying to reach out for each other.

_Believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know _

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

Then the realization hit him. _What did happen to us? God I was so immature back then...I should've stayed...I should've never left..._

Everyone applauded as Rinoa lowered her head in respect. "Thank guys!"She exclaimed before turning her heels around and was about to exit the stage. The DJ quickly stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, not just yet missy. There's another surprise!" The crowd remained silent wondering what the surprise was. Everyone moved their attention to Jake as he entered the stage from the left hand-side.

"Oh shit..." mumbled Selphie and Seifer as they peeked through the gap of the doorway.

"Is this part of the plan guys?" asked Zell stupidly.

"NO!" they all shouted.

Everyone turned the head at the voices in the far back. Selphie and everyone quickly hid before they were discovered. "What do we do?!" asked Selphie panicky.

"Hope to Hyne nothing bad happens..." mumbled Seifer.

Squall stood in the back, his eyes narrowed on the male. The spotlight shone directly on Jake. Standing in the corner he sipped the contents of his glass, his eyes remained studying Rinoa. She looked amazing in that dress.

_It was during the mid of summer. Rinoa was always fond of beaches, Squall would take her to the beach every now and then when he could. The evening wind was nice and subtle, the sun not too bright and not too dark, the weather was warm yet cool and refreshing: it was perfect. They both had taken their shoes off and folded up their pants – holding each other's hands they strolled the beach while talking about the future. _

"_How many kids do you think we'll have?" asked Rinoa. Squall simply shrugged. "Aw, come on!"_

"_I haven't really thought about it..."_

_Rinoa laughed before she said, "I want a girl! Then I can teach her to be just like me and take her to school and we'll go shopping together!" He chuckled at her reply. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing. You're just too cute." _

_Squall lent over to give Rinoa a peck on the cheek. Rinoa quickly backed off with a grin. "Catch me first!" she exclaimed before running away from him. He sighed and jolted over to her. Rinoa had quite a fair distance from him already but not quite enough. He tackled her down to the sand and pinned her to the ground. _

"_You know," he began. "You'll have to run faster than that to run away from me."_

"_I'll never run away from you." They looked at each other in the eyes for awhile, slightly leaning closer to each other..._

His thoughts were cut short. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard everyone cheering. Jake smiled at Rinoa as he slowly knelt down on one knee. "I've waited four years for this, Rin." _Aren't they married already? What's happening? What has been happening?_ He didn't know what to think, the confusion was too much. "Before you say anything!" he said quickly. "I know you wanted to wait for _him_ but it's been four years already...Don't you think you've waited long enough? I don't want to rush you, Rin..." He inhaled deeply. "But I want to get our lives going, there's no point in living in the past."

She didn't like the spotlight. She felt nervous, very. How can she reject him in front of everyone? "Jake, I-."

"Wait," he quickly cut her off. "Before you say anything, let me say everything first. I know that this was originally an arranged marriage since birth, but hear me out first." His eyes were honest. "We didn't spend much time together to get to know each other before the engagement but ever since then – the last four years... My feelings for you are true."

_Please don't say it, _she chanted in her head. "I, Jake Noble love you, beyond any doubt. It will be a great honor to be your other half." She bit her lip. "Will you Rinoa Heartilly, do me great honor and take my hand in this marriage?" He exposed the ring that was kept hidden in the box. Everyone gasped. It was a silver ring with their names engraved around it. "I know you're still waiting for him but give me a chance Rin, I can make you happy again – just give me a _chance_. I promise that I will always be there by your side, _always_." He mouthed the last word.

It was so sudden and so unexpected that it took everyone's breaths away. The crowd awed. The females sighed dreamily while the males envied the proposal. A chorus of agreement arose amongst the crowd. Squall watched intently the whole scene in front of him. He picked up another nearby drink and sculled it fast.

"Um...I..." The crowd taunted her. Her perspiring face was starting to show. Rinoa had admitted to herself that over these past several years, she had grown fond of Jake, but marriage? She wasn't too sure.

"Marry him!" Many shouted.

"Say I do!" More added.

"Say no!" mumbled Seifer under his breath.

"Come on Rinoa! Best fish in the sea!"

"Go!"

"My bets say she'll say yes," added Irvine softly.

_Please say no..._

"Rinny isn't like that! She'll definitely say no! I bet my piggybank on it!" whispered Selphie, her face confident like a brick wall.

"Take the ring!"

"Say no, goddamit!" cursed Seifer silently.

She passed her tongue over dried lips. Closed her eyes, she uttered:

"I do."

The crowd burst into multiple cheers and whistles.

Selphie dropped her head as Irvine smacked her on the back. "Hand over your piggybank Selph," said Irvine with a grin.

Jake quickly got up from his knees, extended his arms forward, with the intention of giving his future bride a hug. Rinoa moved in and returned the hug. "You have made me _the_ luckiest guy alive!" he shouted merrily before locking his lips with hers. The jolly atmosphere along with the explosive cheering made the swinging doors in the back un-noticeable.

"We've got a code Red," Seifer announced before lowering his head in defeat. Following him was everyone else who wanted the two to get back together.

"Wait!" exclaimed Irvine. Everyone lifted their heads waiting to know what he had in mind. "Maybe we can still fix it! Come on!"

"Cheers to everyone! And nice meeting you all again!" cheered Jake as he toasted the glass wine with Rinoa and a few friends. She smiled back before slightly drinking her drink.

A series of noise came from behind and Selphie bumped into Rinoa. She chuckled nervously. "Hey Jake, you don't mind if we steal your-wife-to-be for awhile, do you?"

"No, not at all, bu-!"

"Thanks!" she cut across before dragging Rinoa over to a safe corner with Rikku and the rest.

"Rin," Selphie started. "We...we were trying to do something but instead we ended up doing something else."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We tri-."

"Squall's here," said Seifer bluntly.

---

He loved Rinoa. He still did. He could see her now, her heart-shaped face, her brown chocolate eyes and her black silk-like hair. He loved her and he believed in her absolutely. He was stupid and conceited back then. "I've changed, Rin...I've changed..." He picked up his drink and sculled the remaining contents, bit too quickly. He slightly choked as he hammered his chest to relieve the pain. He sat there thinking of her, he took out a picture of them that they took together during that summer day at the beach. Everything that has happened has come in the way things happened in books. His vision was blurring up. His eyelids felt heavy as he sat in the courtyard, elbows on his knees with his head slumped and the wine bottle in one hand. _Pitiful. _A sudden dizziness twisted his stomach as he quickly turned around the side of the seat and vomited. When his stomach was empty he tumbled back onto the seat. He heard a rattle from one of the bushes and slowly turned his head over. He managed to catch a glimpse of a dark figure retreating from the shadows.

"Squall?" a voice came from behind him.

---

**Next update scheduled for: 29.04.09**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Love**

**Chapter 2**

**By Flopp&Pock**

---

**A/N:** Deepest apologies for sending this chapter out so late. _Someone, _coughmyboyfriendcough accidentally deleted the chapter so that was demoralising. Lol. So I had to redo everything. Things just been hectic at times and I've been very tired...

**Zentetsuken: **Thank you! I am trying to develop better writing skills with each chapter. So, if you do spot anything in my writing that can be improved – please mention.

**Renegade Seraph: **Yeah, still not much on Jake or his motives yet but keep reading to find out whether or not he is blinded by love...or behind all the noble acts he has something up his sleeve.

**Polv: **Yep, I will keep in mind for future characters and future stories!

**Also, thanks to:** X, SweetRinny and Seronis for the reviews.

---

One week had passed. Avoiding contacts, avoiding friends; avoiding life – Squall Leonhart was back to square one. Déjà vu was one of the last things he had ever wished to experience, though, perhaps even that would've been better. Reality is: Rinoa is now officially going to be Rinoa Noble – _Wife_ of Jake Noble, the man who brought him despair. _Rinoa Noble. _He cringed at the thought. _Rinoa Leonhart...Leonhart definitely suits her more._

Squall tossed from side to side. Sleep would not come to him. It was futile. He ended up just laying there on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at nothing in particular in the room and let his mind drift...

_The sun had set. Everyone was at their respective stations. _The images blurred in his mind.

"_Leonhart! Come 'ere!" An old male shouted. Cid was his name. Commander Cid. A cruel man as he is, hell it gets anyone wondering if he even had a heart. _

_A mid-aged Squall came jogging over to the Commander. "Yes Sir!" he said as he saluted._

"_Son, it's time for you to do what we're all born to do," began Cid, he stopped in his path as he dug his nail in between the gap of his teeth trying to rid the scraps from dinner. He entered his tent and motioned Squall to follow. Walking slowly around to his desk he sat down and suggested Squall to sit. "Now you see, we'll be transporting these prisoners over to Dollet but we've just recently received a report of someone trying to hijack it." He listened to the words intently. _

Cutting the memory short as he tried to block them out, another found its way.

"_Are you a friend of Rinoa's?" _

"_Yeah," he replied._

"_Boyfriend?" He nodded._

"_I see..."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Her fiancé."_

His head started to ache. He placed his right arm over on his forehead to massage it, hoping it'll ease the pain.

"_Who the fuck are you?" yelled a male holding a female hostage tight to him, his knife held at her throat, slightly grazing it and gun pointed at Squall. Her body was quivering against the man, hands shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks. She pleaded for mercy. _

"_Let the lady go!" ordered Squall his Gunblade aimed at the male. "Put the gun down!" he said more firmly this time. _

_Gunshots were fired, blood was splattered, blood-stained hands and a sinister-laugh echoed its way through the still silent night. _

Stress and the lack of sleep had started to take the better of him.

_After a fun-filled evening the couple laid down on the towel at the beach, watching the sun set. Rinoa had her head rested on the upper part of his arm, they both laid there with not a care in the world. _

"_Squall?" _

"_Hm?" He kissed the top of her head._

"_What animal would you want to be, if you had a choice?" she asked, looking down the horizon._

_He softly tapped his lips with the tip of his finger. "No idea, really. You?"_

_Rinoa giggled. "I thought about it a lot. I want to be like a bird, I can fly wherever I want. Just be free."_

_He laughed, she was too cute sometimes. "Hm...Then I don't want to a bird or an animal." Rinoa scrunched her nose as she tilted her head up to look at him. "I want to be the land and ocean that will always be there to catch you if you ever fall."_

"_I love you."_

_I love you_, the words repeated in his mind over and over. Words and images started to blur as it clouded his mind, he felt dizzy; very. He rolled side to side holding his head firmly in his hand, nails dug into the skin of his head and face, hoping to relieve the pain - even if it's for a bit.

Finally being able to suppress the memories, he gave up the battle to sleep. He sat up on the side of his bed with his shoulders slumped and head hung low. He shook his head getting rid of the scenes that played. The hands of the clock on his wall pointed to twenty minutes past three. He watched intently at the hand ticking, it moved slower than he remembered.

Squall sat there scribbling something with his pen on the piece of paper, his eyes red from the lack of sleep – it hadn't come to him for over a week now. He was prescribed for Transient Insomnia, the medicine worked well but this time it was on a whole different level. Never had it held out this long. Nights were dreadfully long, he scribbled on the piece of paper faster as he stressed about the headache that was banging in his head. A sound of laughter was heard – he turned sharply in the direction that it seemed to have come from, his breathing heavy, he scanned the room for any sign of life but there was nothing. Squall resumed back to his scribbles though this time dizziness had him seeing doubles. A ruffling sound came from the wardrobe, alerted; Squall quickly manoeuvred himself over and quickly opened it. Nothing. He walked restlessly up and down the room as he rubbed his eyes with his hand and tried to pull himself together.

---

The words that Seifer said repeated itself in her head. _"Squall's here."_ As those words kept playing back through her head, tears swelled up at the base of her eyelids. Memories of Squall and herself years back played back in her head as if she were dreaming.

'_Thud' the sound of books being dumped on the desk. "Please make yourself comfortable," said Rinoa sarcastically as she diverted her attention to the male making himself at home beside her. The brunette glimpsed at her as he opened his books and minded his own business. _

_Time passed as the two students minded their own business in the crowded quiet library._

_Rinoa scribbled at the top of her page, ink empty from her only ballpoint pen. She let out a frustrated sigh. _

"_Here," said Squall as he tossed her his pen as he stood up and walked away. _

"_Thanks..." _

The memory brought a slight smile to her face as she continued to reminisce.

"_Hey!" said Rinoa as her feet hurried trying to catch up with the mysterious brunette. She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him continuing any further. "Hey! I just wanted to say thanks for the pen the other day," said Rinoa handing the pen back to Squall. His eyes lowered at the pen. "I don't think I caught your name by the way. I'm Rinoa Heartilly, pleased to meet you." _

"_Leonhart," he replied as he took the pen from her and turned around._

_She stopped him once again. "Umm, is there a first name with that Mr. Leonhart?" asked Rinoa playfully. _

"_Squall," he replied. He turned around once again, just to be stopped by her...again._

"_Well, nice to meet you Squall Leonhart. Hey would you like to go grab some lunch together if you're not busy?" asked Rinoa shyly. _

Squall rejected her that time but something about him kept drawing her to him. Rinoa walked over to her dresser table, her eyes puffy from the tears. She opened the top drawer and took out a small jewellery box. She took the box over to her bed as she examined the contents. In that box, held the memorable memories. She picked out an old photo, it was of her Mom. She died of cancer when Rinoa was still a toddler but how she looked never faded from her memory. Putting the picture aside, she took out a necklace with a ring attached to it. She slowly brought it to her chest and closed her eyes as memories flushed though her once again.

"_This is for you," he handed over a red rose. Rinoa gasped as she took the rose and sniffed the petals._

"_And this." He showed a palm-sized red box. _

"_Oh my Hyne!" said Rinoa shyly. He's proposing...! She thought as she braced herself for the question._

_He opened the red box to reveal a necklace with a silver ring attached to it. Her expression disappointed and her reaction froze; she didn't know what to say. Maybe it was still too soon. He took the necklace out and placed the box on a nearby table. He slowly walked around her and he put the necklace on her. She grabbed the back of her hair and lifted it up as Squall clipped the necklace on. "This necklace is very special to me. My family." She dropped the tail of her hair as Squall moved in front of her to see how it looked. "It was left for me by my mother before she left. It came in a pair with a ring that I'm wearing," said Squall reaching underneath the collar of his shirt, showing Rinoa the ring attached to his necklace. "As long as you wear this... We'll always be together," he said placing his necklace back underneath his shirt._

"_Oh, I love you Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed hugging him._

Sadness and regret consumed her. She sat there staring plainly at the necklace and set of pictures of herself and Squall.

Rinoa grabbed a tissue as she wiped away her tears as she reminisced the first time she had met Squall. _I should've stopped him_, she thought to herself as more tears forming at her eyes.

---

"Are you still upset at me?" asked Ms Pearl as her right hand twirled the hot coffee, her eyes studying him.

He sat opposite her, body slumped on the chair and looking at the cars passing by. Squall took awhile to reply. "No, I'm not mad at you... It's just, you should've told me."

"You look drained," she said, ignoring what he just said.

"Yeah, I've been having trouble sleeping again. It's been over a week."

She sipped some of her coffee before placing the cup down. "You know," she began, "there are many things you can regret in your life. But in the end, you're wasting time regretting when you could've been out there doing something about it. Take it from an old lady that's nearing the end of her lifetime."They exchanged looks before she continued, "I want to help you Squall. I see you like my son, seeing you in this state makes me sad." Squall looked up from his seat. She reached out and held his hand. "Squall," she said firmly. "She's not lost, she's here - _all you have to do is fight for her_," explained Ms Pearl.

"I know what you're trying to do. You couldn't have been at that reception 'coincidentally'. You planned this; you knew that I was going to be there."

"So what if I did?" she challenged. "Hyne knows you were a mess that night."

"So what?! I screwed over the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm willing to live with that. I'm not going to come back after 4 years and beg her to forgive me and have her back in my arms."

The old woman lifted her eyebrow at his statement. "You can't say _all _your intentions were pure."

Squall sighed. "I may love her but I'm not a selfish fool."

"They didn't get married for 4 years, what does that tell you? She's waiting for you."

He sat in his chair pondering what she had said. Awhile passed before he spoke. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Exactly what I've been trying to say: _fight_ for her. Don't worry too much bout Caraway, as long as you're with me, it'll be ok," she said with a wink.

---

A knock came on her door. Rinoa slowly opened her eyes as she recalled what she did last night. Her eyes still puffy red, body weak and throat sore. "Come in," she said with as much strength she could muster.

The door slowly opened, Jake slowly stepped into her room. "I'm not intruding, am I?" he asked, noticing the scattered tissues around the room.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked, knowing the answer. Rinoa didn't answer she just shook her head. "You still miss him, don't you?" sighed Jake. "I know how hard it's been for you... It's already been over 4 years. It's time to let him go. I will fill that missing gap in your heart and make you happy again. You can count and depend on me," he said in a serious tone as he reached out, held her left hand and kissed it lightly.

Rinoa just nodded and hugged him.

"It's almost tea time. Aunt Pearl came to pay a visit. I'll head down now, please go get changed and join us," he said as he exited the room.

Jake was sweet. Ever since Squall had left her, Jake had always been the shoulder she needed to lean on. He provided her plenty of comfort and laughter but there was always something missing. That spark that she had with Squall was never explored with him. A part of her loved Jake for being there the past few years. Though, the other part – could never have moved on.

Rinoa sighed as she looked at her reflection from the full-length mirror.

_Damn you Squall..._

---

Aunt Pearl and Jake stopped their chattering as they saw Rinoa descending the stairs.

Rinoa dashed over to Aunt Pearl, hugging her. "How have you been Aunty? It's been ages since I last saw you!" said Rinoa cheerfully.

"Oh darling, I've been ok – aging is part of the system," chuckled the Aunt. "So, how has my favourite niece been doing?" questioned Aunt Pearl.

"I've been better I guess..."

"She accepted my proposal," added Jake as he slipped his hand around Rinoa's waist.

"You two make such a lovely couple," complimented Aunt Pearl.

Rinoa and Jake looked at each other and smiled. "We do, thank you."

"It's a shame that there isn't a connection," she said freely. "Well you have my congratulations then. Pity that I don't see the love," said Aunt Pearl casually. She quickly tried to change the topic, "So what has been troubling you, darling?"

"Oh you know how these things are, just nervousness and stuff I guess," lied Rinoa, trying to fake a quiet chuckle.

"Ah, I see. I know how these things are. Never mind though dear, I have a present for you. He's just outside here dear."

"Oh, you really didn't have to Aunty..." smiled Rinoa as she grasped onto Aunt Pearl's arm. She stopped in her tracks and turned to her Aunty. "...Wait. Did you just say _'he'_?"

Aunt Pearl didn't reply, she just smiled and gave her a slight wink.

As they were walking, Aunt Pearl whispered into Rinoa's ear. "Whatever you do... Do not run away and you must listen to him." Aunt Pearl was careful so that Jake couldn't overhear what she whispered to Rinoa. "Don't worry about this chump here," she nodded her head slightly towards Jake's direction. "I'll take care of him," reassured Aunt Pearl.

Rinoa looked very confused as to what Aunt Pearl was saying but didn't say a word. As they closed in on the door, she felt a sudden gush of fear and anxiety. Aunt Pearl tightened her grip on Rinoa's arm to calm her down a little.

Aunt Pearl slowly opened the door as she looked back at Rinoa. As the door opened, the bright sun rays pierced their eyes. Rinoa quickly shielded her face from the bright light. As she slowly removed her hands from her face, she noticed a male standing beside a car. As her vision came back to her more, she fainted when she noticed who it was.

"Oh, my!" uttered Aunt Pearl as Jake quickly caught her before she would collapse on the pavement.

---

Aunt Pearl and Jake could be heard in the room arguing.

"Why did you bring him here?! I know you didn't like me but this is sabotaging our marriage. This is seriously low of you!" argued Jake his face red and his muscles tense from all the anger as he tried to keep his voice as low as he could manage. He paced up and down the room in frustration letting out a frustrated grunt. "Do you really hate me that much? I've done _nothing_ to give you any doubt in me!"

"Excuse me but last time I checked, she only accepted your proposal. She still is a Heartilly not a Noble yet. And who on earth do you think you are talking to? I am not some maid that you can just raise your voice to," the old woman argued back in a calm voice – despite her old age, she still had authority and knew how to use it. "And to answer your question, no I don't hate you. Squall is like a son to me and it is my duty to make sure that he deserves happiness."

Jake stayed quiet.

"Now, I'll advise that you calm yourself down before making another stupid decision." He lowered his head and calmed himself down.

"Well," he said in a serious tone, bending down to Aunt Pearl's level as she sat on the chair. "I love Rinoa truly and I will _never_ do anything to hurt her or let _anyone_ hurt her again."

"That's noble dear. Then why can't you see that she's been suffering all these years? Both you and I know that Squall will ever be the only one that brings her piece of mind?" she replied before getting up and moving towards the lounge. Jake stood there, half bent down and unable to make a comeback. Though the comment infuriated him but at the same time she was right. He remained still as he took more thought to what the old lady just said.

"Or he could be breaking a mending heart," stated Jake as Aunt Pearl walked out.

_Old bat..._

---

Rinoa lay unconscious on the lounge chair with Squall on the opposite seat. He felt uneasy but for some reason couldn't take his gaze off of her. As Rinoa slowly woke up, Aunt Pearl and Jake walked through the door to greet her and Squall. Squall glanced at Jake and quickly diverted his attention back to Rinoa and Aunt Pearl. Jake had returned the glance to Squall as he kneeled down by Rinoa's side.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jake as he brushed her hair to the back and pecked her forehead.

Rinoa didn't reply, nor even seemed like she noticed. She couldn't take her gaze off of Squall. She often wandered what she would do if he one day came back. She always imagined herself running and lunging back into his arms and apologising a thousand times for letting him go but there she was on the lounge chair, looking at him, she couldn't move or say anything. Question after question invaded her mind though she held no answers.

"Now that you're awake darling, why not go out for some lunch with Squall? I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," said Aunt Pearl snapping Rinoa out of her thoughts.

Rinoa looked over to Jake. "Don't worry I'll be alright," he said, softly. "Just make sure she's back before nightfall," he looked over to Squall making sure he understood the agreement.

"Let's go."

Aunt Pearl winked slyly at Squall. Rinoa went over to get her jacket from the rack and waved goodbye to Aunt Pearl and Jake. Jake hesitated to let her go as she exited the house and was about to stop her, fearing that she may never return as fiancée.

"Come on now. Give those two sometime together. After all, if you two do share the same set of feelings – it wouldn't matter, would it?" said Aunt Pearl, a quick gesture of her hand stopped his advancement. He stood there looking at his future-wife head out with her ex. After awhile, he turned around unwillingly and headed towards the stairs before looking back in the two's direction.

---

The atmosphere was awkward. That long away from each other then suddenly thrown back together again and expect to associate together as just _friends. _He didn't know how to break the ice or what he was doing - talking to his _ex; _not long before she's due to wed. The thought of her walking down that isle with another man stressed him. Feelings of anger built, were burning once again within him, his grips tightened on the wheel as he began to accelerate – more – and more.

"Squall!" screamed Rinoa. He quickly snapped back to reality, his eyes widened at what was coming in front of him. A group of teenagers quickly tried to run pass the busy road, he quickly stepped hard on the break. A loud screeching noise echoed through a small side of the city. Smell of burnt tires consumed the air in the city as the two in the car caught their breath. The teens cursed at them before continuing on their way. "You almost hit them!" she exclaimed once she snapped back to her senses.

He sat there staring forward. His hands gripped tightly on the wheel. Moments passed before he said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"What?" she asked as she blinked innocently.

"I can't believe I am hearing this! You know what!" he turned to her, eyes looking directly to hers. "Four years Rin...Four years ago...why didn't you ever tell me?!" he shouted, his hands slammed the steering wheel before he slowly descended his head and rested on it.

"I-I tried...but the time never came!" she defended.

He lifted his head and turned to her once more. "There's always a time! If you _really _did want to tell me, you would've made time!" She stayed silent. What could she have said? He was right, there was always a time for everything – it's you who decides if you want to take upon that time or not. He slumped his head back down to the steering wheel. Eyes closed, he mumbled to himself. "Four years...I've been wondering about it for four fuckin' years Rin...!" Cars behind them continued their honking as some switched lanes and cursed as they drove by. "Go around! I'm trying to have a fuckin' conversation here!" yelled Squall angrily. Rinoa backed away from her seat, he scared her – she could see the anger and annoyance in his eyes.

A ringing sound broke the silent atmosphere in the car. She searched through her purse and looked at who was calling. _Jake_. The phone rang again when its timer expired. Squall studied her, she was staring at the screen for awhile and he knew who it was. Straightening himself, he stepped on the accelerator once again and made a quick turn towards the beach. His actions were unpredictable, even for Rinoa to see.

The car was parked near the beach. The light of evening as the sun began to descend below the horizon, it's orange and yellow glow gave warmth and comfort to those who were lonely.

"Answer it," he said coldly.

She waited for while, just looking at him. His eyes held no answers, she obeyed and flipped open her phone. "He-!"

Squall quickly grabbed the phone, exited the car and threw the machine away. Rinoa sat there, shocked at what just happened. "Why did you do that for?!" she asked, slightly scared.

He poked his head through the open window on the driver's side. "_This_ time Rin, _no_ interruptions. Just you and me, Rin." He said sternly before he walked around the car. "Just you and me," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the other side to open the door for her.

As much as what he's doing is troubling, Rinoa was keen to resolve what did happen – _once and for all. _

---

**Next scheduled update: ---**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet Love**

**Chapter 3**

**By Flopp&Pock**

---

**A/N:** I'm reaching a part in my life that once again I'm trying to keep my head above the cold water. I'll still be posting on since it's the only few times where I'm driven by my imagination rather than having to deal with reality.

---

He sat there staring at the crashing waves in the horizon, lost in his own thoughts. What if he never stormed out on her that night, would they be married now? What if he confessed to her, would she accept him back? What if they got married and had kids, would've been a boy or a girl? He wondered about all the possibilities that could've happened if that night was different.

"Before you say anything," said Squall. "I don't want to argue with you and I don't want to be angry. For once, let's just both calm down and catch up on events of our lives like friends would." He turned to look at her as she sat down next to him. His eyes weary and his face pale as the aftermath from exerting himself earlier.

Rinoa nodded.

"Are you okay, Squall? You look very pale..." her voice was filled with concerned as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly. Squall mentally sighed to himself for replying in a cold manner.

They both sat in silence, neither spoke or whether knew how to break the atmosphere. "So..." Squall started, "What have you been doing while I was away?" he chuckled as his lips curved upwards slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Rinoa smiled slightly, he always bought a smile to her face without trying. "Well, after you left..." she began, her words stung him. "I didn't know what to do; I just stayed in my room and cried and cried..." Tears began to fill her eyes; Squall noticed and ran his thumb under her eye line, wiping away the tear and opened his arms and pulled her in.

"Shh, don't cry..." She broke into tears at his touch, it's been so long. How she wished for him to hold her when she was all alone. She was once again, _home_. How she missed his scent and how she felt complete security each time she was in his arms. She missed him. "Let's just not talk..."

_I'm so sorry for everything I put you through Rin..._he thought to himself as he brushed her back to soothe her.

Awhile passed, he sat there cradling her in his arms. "Hey...I think it's time I get you back home." There was no answer; he tried to look at Rinoa without moving her too much. She was sleeping soundlessly with her head resting on his chest. He smiled to himself. "I still love you Rinoa Heartilly..." he confessed quietly before his eyes felt heavy and his head slumped down. Both of them stayed there as the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon.

"Kids nowadays...no responsibility, no respect...ill lil buggers I tell ya," garbled an old man as he passed by, stabbing a nearby can with a sharp pointed metal pole. Squall's head jerked upwards at the noise, his vision blurry from the sudden disturbance. He held Rinoa closer to him as he tried to spot out what woke him up. The old man poked another can on the sand as he mumbled some stuff to himself. Rinoa slightly moved around in Squall's arms.

"Hey! Old man!" he exclaimed as silently as he could but enough to catch the old man's attention. The old man lifted his head and looked over to Squall.

"What?" he shouted back

Squall motioned him to lower his voice with his left hand. "Can you try not to do that so loudly?"

His eyebrow's cringed as he had a hard time hearing what Squall was trying to say. "You have to speak louder, lad! I can't hear ya too well."

Rinoa began to shuffle around more, her eyes slowly opening. Squall sighed as he told Rinoa to stay here and got up and headed over to the old man.

"I said," started Squall irritably. "Can you quiet down, she _was_ sleeping."

"What?! If you wanted to sleep, go home!" he replied rudely back.

Squall put up his hands in defence and walked back towards Rinoa.

"Hey!" yelled the old man. "Watch yer back..."

"Eh...Thanks."

Rinoa stood up and headed over to where he was. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," he plainly replied.

"How long was I out for?" she stretched her hands and legs and let out a yawn.

Squall chuckled, "for quite some time."

Rinoa pouted. "You have to stop doing that," she said jokingly.

"Doing what?" laughed Squall slightly.

"_That!_ You know...being able to put me fall asleep and stuff like that. Like how you used too..."

"Ok. Ok. You wanna go for a walk before we head back? I promised Jake that I'll take you back before nightfall, we're already late."

Rinoa nodded. She was treading on thin ice and she knew it. Both of them walked besides each other watching how the waves glide against each other. "Hey..." Squall began. "I just want to know...why you never told me? Or stopped me that night...?"

"Because," she started as she looked down at her feet. "I was confused and scared. I didn't know what to say to _not _hurt you...I was afraid that you'd leave me."

He turned his head to her and grabbed her hand with his right and stopped her. "You know I would never do that. I was stupid for leaving you and for that, I'm really sorry..."

Rinoa giggled. "It doesn't matter now. After all, it was my fault."

"Yeah...I guess..." Squall let go of her hand and stretched them behind his head as he turned and looked at the sun disappearing in the horizon. "I guess it's really over between us, eh?" he said casually, trying not to choke his words. Rinoa turned her head and looked over to him, her face saddened by his words. "Since you're not wearing that ring I gave you anymore." He stated bluntly. Rinoa was shocked; she stayed still and didn't know what to say, sub-consciously her hand touched her neck. The necklace that Squall talked about was back in her room, kept safe in her box – the one she has on now, is the one Jake gave to her recently. "I still have mine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain necklace with a ring attached to it. Rinoa was taken back. _Does this mean that he still loves me?_

"I still love you," he said out of the blue as he grabbed her hand and intertwined his hand with hers. "Always have and always will."

"Squall, I-!"

"Wait, before you start. I know I wasn't always there for you. I know that. I know that _I _left you and for that I'm really sorry but I never stopped loving you...ever. I'm not here to take you away from Jake, though it may look like it," he chuckled at himself as he brushed a hand through his hair. "I just need you to know that, that I never stopped loving you and if anything ever happens, I'll be here – I promise. I won't abandon you like I did...I won't be a coward anymore. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Their eyes met for that second and reality just seemed to phase away and everything that was caught up with them seemed to disappear for just that moment. She wasn't a woman that's engaged and is to be wedded soon. He wasn't a man whose heart was broken and bore a heavy conscience on his past mistakes. There were just Rinoa and Squall. They stayed looking into each other's eyes, searching for answers. They both smiled at each other as if this was unreal and it was just a dream. He slightly leaned towards her, his eyes slowly closing – she followed. She could feel his breath against her, she hesitated a bit but then their lips grazed each other's before Rinoa was shifted back to reality and shoved him back.

"Squall... I'm getting married." She stated firmly. His face tightened as he predicted what she wanted to do and say. "This isn't right... You can't do this...We can't do this!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha-!"

"Please, just take me home to my fiancée."

"Ok."

---

The drive home was quiet, neither attempted to make a conversation. "Thanks," said Rinoa as she unbuckled herself and opened the door.

Squall sat there as he battled on his mind whether or not to stop her. "Wait!" exclaimed Squall. "I just wanted to be here for you as a friend. Don't feel threaten by me, ok?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Of course," she replied. "I'll see another time, Squall." She closed the car door behind her as she walked herself to the door and waved to him before she was greeted by Jake. Jake hugged her tightly as his eyes shifted over to the male in the car. Squall nodded at him and he nodded back in understanding.

"So, how was your day?" he said too excitedly.

"If you mean by that, did me and Squall _do _anything?" she laughed. "Then no." She lied. After all, it was a slight brush on the lips and she _did_ push him away.

"That wasn't what I intended to know but great news!" he exclaimed. "Have you eaten dinner?" Rinoa shook her head. "Great! I had a feeling you didn't so I had the Cook, cook up something quite spectacular."

Rinoa noticed herself grinning stupidly as she was dragged from one room to another with Jake rambling about something; he was talking so fast she couldn't catch up with everything he was trying to say.

"Jake!" exclaimed Rinoa. He stopped talking and looked over to her. "Are you okay? You seem really odd..."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I'm ok!"

Rinoa's forehead cringed. "You're lying."

Jake's face turned upside down as he tugged Rinoa towards him and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I was so scared that something might've happened. I thought you might've chosen not come back..." he confessed.

Rinoa bit her lip as she felt the guilt for lying earlier flush through her. _I won't make the same mistakes again..._

"Jake," she said in a serious tone.

"Hm?"

"Something did happen...I didn't mean to lie about it. Squall said he still loves me." Jake's gaze remained on a nearby fireplace as he listened to Rinoa. His grip on Rinoa slightly tightened as he remained quiet. "Nothing happened between us. I told him to back off and that I was engaged with you. I..."

"I love you Rin..."

---

That night, finally after 4 years of endless questions, self-blame and a pit-full of sadness.

Rinoa lay in bed, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. The light beside her was on. She thought about what to do and making sure it wasn't the wrong choice as she continuously turned the lamp on and off. _Why did he have to come back now? Why couldn't he have been one day earlier? _She couldn't break Jake's heart like she did to Squall's. _I've made my choice._

_I will be Mrs. Noble._

Squall laid there on the top of the car, his arms folded behind his head as support. He let out a relief sigh as he felt everything that he once did creep back to him. It will be hard standing there at that alter as Rinoa says 'I do' to another man. He felt scared yet alive finally.

_I will be just her friend._

Jake was standing by the window looking out at the garden; his mind wondered whether or not Rinoa was telling the truth and what if she wasn't? _How is he going to handle it if one day she just approached him and said it was over? _

_I will trust her._

One thing was for sure though, all of them weren't eager to see the future but only if it weren't in their favour.

---

Review please and tell me what you think about how the story is panning out. =)

**Next Scheduled Update:** ---


End file.
